


Covered In Lipstick Kisses

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks (Band), Linder Sterling - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Linder talks Pete into stripping and allowing her to cover his whole body with red lipstick kisses for a project she is doing, after he turns up asking to borrow something. Pete, who could never say 'no' to Linder agrees. Once finished, she photographs him and confesses that the photos are for personal use. Pete is flattered! Linder than sees Pete is visibly aroused, and tells him to lay down on the bed again. She begins to stroke him, and then fingers his prostate until Pete comes violently, emptying him. Linder eats some of his come and feeds some to Pete as well. He then cleans up and goes home before Howard turns up.





	Covered In Lipstick Kisses

Pete lay completely naked on Linder and Howard's bed, as ordered by Linder. Originally, Pete had come over to borrow something, but for the life of him, he could no longer remember.

Tying a blindfold around Pete's eyes, he wondered if she used the same blindfold on Howard, and he on her? A soft warm hand on Pete's belly, helped him to forget that as well!

Holding a hand mirror, and her favorite dark red lipstick, she applied it thickly, then put both down on the bed side table. Puckering he lips she bent down and kissed Pete on his perfect pink lips. He breathed in her delicious scent, and sighed as she moved to his cheeks, forehead, and then down to his neck and throat.

Everywhere Linder kissed, a red impression of her lips was left behind, and she planned to kiss Pete's entire body! After all, she'd said this was for an art project, so how could he refuse?

Down to Pete's shoulders, collar bone, and down the front of Pete's chest she went, only stopping to reapply her lipstick. Pete was aroused. and had his hand covering himself. Linder told him it was only natural, and not to worry. 

"Besides, you know I'm kissing your prick, right?" Pete could hear the smile in her voice, and could only hope that Howard, her lover and Pete's friend, would understand.

Kisses on Pete's belly, and right above his trimmed pubic hair. Taking Pete's prick into her hand, she kissed the length, as well as the head, which left Pete in shivering agony. 

"Spread your legs." Linder ordered, and when he did, she kissed inside and on top of Pete's thighs. His breathing was heavy, heart racing, but he held fast.

Linder kissed Pete's calves and then his feet, stopping to suck on Pete's toes!

"Fuck! Linder! I had no idea...." Pete cried. He was surprised at how good having his toes sucked felt. 

"Your feet are pretty, Pete, I would never do this with Howard." Pete gasped at her confession and swore he would never breathe a word.

Applying more lipstick, Linder kissed Pete's arms, then asked him to stand so she could get his back and his backside. Kissing his ass, she stuck her tongue between his cheeks and he yelped!

"Jesus Linder, your teasing will be the end of me!" She just laughed, and finished with her kisses.

"Stay right there, I've got to put my camera on just the right settings." She did and then asked Pete to pose naturally. He wasn't sure how to do that, as he was never really conscious of how he moved. He did his best, and she snapped away.

"Excellent!" She said when she was finished. Linder put the camera down, and kiss Pete on the lips one more time.

"i must confess, I have told you a lie. Those photos are not for a project, they are for personal use. I had a dream about you like this, and I wanted to make it come true!" Linder confessed.

Pete was even more surprised, hearing his. "You, mean you want this to look at when you touch yourself and Howard is not around?" He asked. She nodded her head, and winked. This caused Pete to become the color of the lipstick on his body.

"How about you lay back on the bed, Pete? I can see you are highly aroused, and I can hardly expect you to get your trousers back on like this!" Pete, wondering what she was going to do, did as she asked.

Laying on the bed, Linder sat next to him, and grabbed his firm cock and began to stroke with a nice firm grip. 

"Oh God! Oh Linder! Your hand feels so good, please don't stop!" Pete begged. She had no intention of doing so, until Pete was drained of his seed. 

Linder stroked, stopped, sped up, slowed down, all the while making Pete go mad! It was then that she slipped her fingers in about an inch and a half, and pushed on Pete's prostate. Immediately he moaned, come shooting out him like never before! Just when he'd though he was done, more flowed from deep inside him giving him immense pleasure. 

When he'd finally stopped, Linder dragged her fingers through the opalescent mess, and licked them. She then fed Pete his own come, which he always enjoyed. 

"Linder, that was amazing, but I'd better clean up before Howard comes home." She nodded, and went and grabbed him a towel. He wiped himself off, but would have to shower to scrub the kisses off.

Pete dressed, and then smiled at Linder, before going home next door to take a hot shower!


End file.
